Henry
Henry is an English male given name and a gender-neutral surname, from the Old French Henri, derived itself from the Germanic name Haimric (German Heinrich), which is a compound of the word elements haim, meaning "home" and ric, meaning "power, ruler". The Spanish version is Enrique, Portuguese is Henrique, Italian is Enrico, and Russian is Genrikh. Harry (an English diminutive of Henry) and Heinz (a German diminutive of Heinrich), have also become names in their own right. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Henry may refer to: Monarchs named Henry :Henry II of England, historical monarch referenced posthumously in a few Turtledove works. :Henry IV of France, historical monarch referenced posthumously in The War That Came Early. :Henry VI of England, historical monarch with a background role in Opening Atlantis. :Henry VIII of England, historical monarch posthumously referenced in Ruled Britannia. :Henry IX of Britain, a fictional Monarch of the United Kingdom referenced in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. Characters known only by the name Henry :Henry (Worldwar), a minor character in the Worldwar series. :Henry and James, pair of fictional thieves, minor characters in Ruled Britannia. Characters with the first name Henry :Henry Barford, a fictional plantation owner in Liberating Atlantis. :Henry T. Casson, a fictional Los Angeles building magnate in the Southern Victory series. :Henry Clay (Fort Pillow), a minor fictional Union soldier in Fort Pillow. :Henry Dale, a fictional Jamestown settler in "Vilest Beast". :Henry Cabot Lodge, a historical American Senator appearing in American Front. :Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr., a historical American Senator appearing in Colonization. :Henry Feet of Clay, a fantasy analog of Henry Clay, posthumously referenced in The War Between the Provinces. :Henry Ford, a historical American car manufacturer who is posthumously referenced in ''The Gladiator'' and The Valley-Westside War. :Henry Heth, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South. :Henry Kissinger, living German-born American diplomat, with an anonymous background role in Homeward Bound. :Henry Louis Gehrig, historical baseballer referred to by his playing name Lou Gehrig in The Center Cannot Hold and Hitler's War. :H.L. Mencken, historical American journalist appearing in "The House That George Built" and referenced in a few other works. :Henry John Temple, 3rd Viscount Palmerston, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, referenced in American Front :Henry Pleasants, historical American soldier and engineer, who appears in The Guns of the South. :Puyi, Xuantong Emperor aka Henry Puyi, the last historical Emperor of China, and only historical Emperor of Manchukuo, referenced obliquely in a number of Turtledove works relating to World War II. :Henry Quick, fictional frontiersman, POV of "Trapping Run" in A Different Flesh. :Henry Radcliffe, fictional explorer and a POV in Opening Atlantis. :Henry Wallace, historical Vice President of the United States, who is referenced in several Turtledove stories. :Henry Welton, historical American soldier who appears in How Few Remain. Characters with the surname Henry or a variant thereof :Marjorie Henry, fictional doctor who appears in Upsetting the Balance. :Patrick Henry, historical U.S. Founding Father referenced in The Guns of the South. :Sir William Henry, a fictional(?) English aristocrat appearing in "And So To Bed" from A Different Flesh. Characters with the middle name Henry :James Henry Ferguson, a child in the Supervolcano series. :William Henry Harrison, historical President of the United States referenced in Joe Steele (novel). :Lou Henry Hoover, historical First Lady of the United States appearing in Joe Steele (novel). Characters Known As Hank Characters known only by the name Hank: :Hank (Fort Pillow), fictional Confederate appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Hank (Joe Steele), fictional ''New York Post'' reporter, minor character in Joe Steele (novel). :Hank (Southern Victory), a doorman and minor character in In at the Death. Characters whose first name is Hank: :Hank Armstrong, a historical American boxer referenced in Coup d'Etat. :Hank Coomer, fictional Confederate general, minor character in Return Engagement. :Hank Drucker, an American pilot and minor character in ''Days of Infamy''. :Hank Greenberg, historical American baseballer, who is referenced in Drive to the East. :Hank Jeter, fictional physicist POV in "The Irvhank Effect". :Hank McCutcheon, fictional bomber pilot in Bombs Away. :Hank Meadows, a lamp seller and minor character in The Disunited States of America. :Hank Simmons, a foreman and minor character in ''Curious Notions''. :Hank Tibbs, a Confederate soldier and minor character in ''Fort Pillow''. :Hank Vernon, an engineer and minor character in Tilting the Balance. :Hank Walsh, a sailor and minor character in In at the Death. Characters whose first name is Harry :Bing Crosby, real first name Harry, historical crooner referenced in Down to Earth, "News From the Front", and The Man With the Iron Heart. :Harry Hopkins, historical American politician appearing in Drive to the East. :Hari Seldon, Galactic historian from Isaac Asimov's Foundation series, referenced in Turtledove's crossover story "Trantor Falls". :Harry Seymour, minor fictional character in Ruled Britannia. :Harry Stowe, fictional overseer in "Though the Heavens Fall" in A Different Flesh. :Harry K. Thaw, historical murderer referenced in "Before the Beginning". :Harry Truman, historical President of the United States who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart, The Hot War, and In at the Death. :Harry Turtledove, the author of most of the stories and novels discussed on this wiki. :Harry L. Turtledove, historical journalist and cousin of the preceding. Characters named Enrique :Enrique (Ruled Britannia), fictional servant and amateur actor in Ruled Britannia. :Enrique Gutierrez, fictional Mexican Army officer and minor character in How Few Remain. Characters named Henri :Henri (In High Places), fictional religious prophet with an important posthumous background role in In High Places. :Henri Donnedieu de Vabres, historical French judge referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Jean-Henri Jusserand, fictional French diplomat, minor character in The Victorious Opposition. :Henri Philippe Pétain, historical French General referenced in Worldwar. :Henri Pirenne, historical historian from Belgium, referenced in Down to Earth. Characters named Enrico :Enrico Fermi, historical scientist appearing in Worldwar and referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). Characters named '''Heinrich' :Heinrich (Supervolcano), fictional geologist and minor character in Eruption. :Heinrich Anielewicz, a young boy in the Colonization trilogy. :Count Johann Heinrich von Bernstorff, historical German ambassador appearing in American Front. :Heinrich Drucker, minor fictional character in the Colonization trilogy. :Heinrich Gimpel, a central POV character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' :Heinrich Himmler, historical Nazi figuring in many Turtledove works. :Heinrich Jäger, a fictional German soldier and POV in Worldwar. Characters named Heinz :Heinz (Iron Heart), a German Freedom Front member, minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Heinz Buckliger, fictional [[Führer of the Greater German Reich#In the Presence of Mine Enemies|German Führer]] in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Heinz Guderian, historical German general appearing in Southern Victory and Last Orders. :Heinz Naumann, fictional tank commander in West and East. Characters named Genrikh :Genrikh Yagoda, historical NKVD head referenced in Joe Steele (novel). Characters named Henderson, and other patronymics of Henry :Henderson V. FitzBelmont, fictional physicist appearing in Southern Victory. :Thomas Henderson, historical Confederate officer appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Hendrickson, a US Army Major and minor character in In at the Death. Characters named Harris or Harrison, patronymics of Harry :Arthur Harris, 1st Baronet, historical Royal Air Force Marshal referenced in Joe Steele (novel). :Bucky Harris, historical baseballer referenced in Joe Steele (novel). :Edward Harris, historical ornithologist appearing in "Audubon in Atlantis". :James Alpheus Skidmore Harris, historical Confederate officer appearing in How Few Remain. :Morrie Harris, fictional secret agent in "Must and Shall". :Benjamin Harrison, historical President of the United States referenced in How Few Remain. :Matt Harrison, fictional US Army General in The Hot War. :William Henry Harrison, historical President of the United States referenced in Joe Steele (novel). :Harris Moffatt I, II, III, and IV, members of the family at the center of "Vilcabamba". :Harrison Smedley, fictional character in "Reincarnation". ::Also, Harrison Smedley's wife in the same story. Geography and objects named for Henry :Enrico Dandolo, a space vessel in "Last Favor". :Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, city referenced in American Front and Joe Steele (novel). :Heinrich's Hofbrau and Sushi Bar, fictional restaurant in Supervolcano. :Heinz Buckliger's speech, a political doctrine in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Henry River, a Detinan river in The War Between the Provinces. :Martini-Henry, a historical British model of rifle used in How Few Remain :Vauxhall Prince Henry, a historical model of American motor vehicle, referenced in The Great War trilogy. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation